


Tweeted

by edenhpsanders8



Series: November Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, So yeah, Social Media AU, but could only in small time periods, i really wanted to write this, um sry this took so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenhpsanders8/pseuds/edenhpsanders8
Summary: Roman likes Virgil, Virgil likes Roman. Patton likes Logan, Logan likes Patton.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: November Writing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536068
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Tweeted

**Author's Note:**

> Roman Royal - Gay Ace  
@princeroman  
Virgil Grey - Gay Transmale  
@emostormcloud  
Patton Moore - Pan Genderfluid-Male&NonBianary  
@moorecookies  
Logan Berry - AroAce  
@LoganMBerry

Roman Royal  
@princeroman  
@LoganMBerry Why is my bank account so low?  
|  
Logan Berry  
@LoganMBerry  
You go out for coffee every day, you eat out everyday, and you take cabs everywhere.  
|  
Roman Royal  
@princeroman  
I guess we will never know.  
|  
Logan Berry  
@LoganMBerry  
Seriously?  
|  
Patton Moore  
@moorecookies  
Don’t you mean Siriusly?  
|  
Logan Berry  
@LoganMBerry  
No. No, I didn’t.

Virgil Grey  
@emostormcloud  
1998: we will have flying cars in 20 years.  
2018: we have to tell people to not eat tide pods  
|  
Roman Royal  
@princeroman  
Okay, nice tweet but are you okay?  
|  
Virgil Grey  
@emostormcloud  
aw, you care princey… im fine. Remus is just being an idiot and trying to eat tide pods. Dee and I had to physically restrain him from it.  
|  
Roman Royal  
@princeroman  
Uh, I am a prince. Of course, I care! And Remus is always an idiot something you learn to tolerate.  
|  
Remus Royal  
@dukeyroyal  
Just because I like to eat deodorant next to you when you sleep does not mean I am an idiot!  
|  
Logan Berry  
@LoganMBerry  
Yes, it does. It also means that you are going to die an early, early death.

Patton Moore  
@moorecookies  
I’m feeling like they/them today kiddos!  
|  
Virgil Grey  
@emostormcloud  
you’re not my parent! love ya pat!  
|  
Patton Moore  
@moorecookies  
Let me love you, child!!!!!!  
|  
Virgil Grey  
@emostormcloud  
patton we are the same age.  
|  
Patton Moore  
@moorecookies  
I don't care!

Virgil Grey  
@emostormcloud  
so @princeroman how was your date?  
|  
Roman Royal  
@princeroman  
Fine.  
|  
Virgil Grey  
@emostormcloud  
like “you’re going to go on another date” fine or “they weren’t my type” fine?  
|  
Roman Royal  
@princeroman  
“They weren’t my type” fine  
|  
Virgil Grey  
@emostormcloud  
what is your type then?  
|  
Roman Royal  
@princeroman  
Pale, short, brown hair, brown eyes and a smirk the could and will eventually kill me.  
|  
Patton Moore  
@moorecookies  
@emostormcloud you do realize he is talking about you? Right?  
|  
Roman Royal  
@princeroman  
No! I am not! The man I am crushing on just has similar traits to Hot Topic it isn’t Hot Topic himself.  
|  
Patton Moore  
@moorecookies  
YoU sUrE aBoUt ThAt??????????????????

Virgil Grey  
@emostormcloud  
hey, patton! Heard you have a squish on someone? Are the rumors true?  
|  
Patton Moore  
@moorecookies  
I do!!! Not telling anyone tho!!!  
|  
Logan Berry  
@LoganMBerry  
It’s though not tho. There is also no need to have six exclamation marks. At most you needed two.  
|  
Virgil Grey  
@emostormcloud  
oh @moorecookies i get it now

Patton Moore and Virgil Grey  
emostormcloud: so logan?

moorecookies: Maaaaaaaaaaybeeeeeee………

moorecookies: So Roman???????

emostormcloud: yea. hes kinda cute.

Logan Berry and Roman Royal  
princeroman: So you do know that Patton has a squish on you?

LoganMBerry: No I did not. Why did you tell me this?

princeroman: IDK. I thought you would pick that up from the tweet panic at the everywhere made.

Patton Moore and Roman Royal  
moorecookies: Are you going to confess soon?

princeroman: Are you?

moorecookies: Yup! Friday by the lastest!

princeroman: If I confess tomorrow, will you?

moorecookies: Sure!!! Tomorrow at lunch?

princeroman: Sure!

Virgil Grey  
@emostormcloud  
fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk i forgot how much i hated school  
|  
Roman Royal  
@princeroman  
Pay attention in math!  
|  
Virgil Grey  
@emostormcloud  
Mmmmmmmmmmmm how bout no?

Roman Royal and Virgil Grey  
princeroman: Hey can I talk to you alone during lunch?

emostormcloud: can you do it now?

princeroman: I mean I guess

princeroman: Okay I really really like you, Virgil.

princeroman: Like I want to date you like you.

princeroman: It’s okay if you don't feel the same way I just wanted to let you know before Patton outed me.

emostormcloud: i… uh like you too, romantically that is

Princeroman: So want to be boyfriends?

emostormcloud: you idiot of course

Roman Royal  
@princeroman  
So I now have a boyfriend and Virgil is no longer my friend.  
|  
Virgil Grey  
@emostormcloud  
that was a really weird way to say we’re dating now

Patton Moore  
@moorecookies  
At lunch Logan and I became QPPs!!!!!!!!!!! I’m really happy  
|  
Logan Berry  
@LoganMBerry  
I’m glad you’re happy love.

**Author's Note:**

> Remus Royal - Aro Gay  
@dukeyroyal  
Dee Sanders - AroAce NonBinary  
@ihatemysneks  
Thomas Sanders - Gay  
@thomassucks -cuz dee defintally made this
> 
> i made these as well


End file.
